Cooktops comprising a relay with an armature element and a driver coil as well as a driver circuit, which is provided to supply a mean coil voltage for the driver coil, are known from the prior art. A control unit is provided here to operate the driver coil with a constant mean coil voltage during a switching operation of the armature element.